Through Yumi's Eyes
by Nymphadorena
Summary: Team 7 has a new member! But who IS this mysterious girl? What about her past? There's far more to her than meets the eye. The story of Naruto unfolds, through the eyes of another.
1. Chapter I: The Teams

**Well, this is my first fanfiction, and I think I did pretty well. Yumi is my OC, but I tried to make her have some character, unlike some other horribly written OC fanfictions I've read. I hope you like the story too. **

**This story is inspired by a fanfiction called: It Can't Be Possible Can It? It's pretty good so you should read it! AFTER mine of course :P. Now I'll stop stalling you and let you read! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter I: The Teams

Uindo Yumi sauntered down a shady path to the Academy, wondering what 3-man cell she would be assigned to. The teachers wouldn't say, and she was burning with curiosity. She quicked her pace, and upon arriving at the gates, strode past them and down to her classroom. The first person she saw when she entered the room was Naruto, mindlessly staring ahead and looking like so carefree it was like he was floating. Yumi wasn't surprised he had passed, although he had failed the test before. Naruto was the type of guy who would never give up, and here was the result

"Ohayo Naruto," she greeted warmly, "congrats on passing."

"Oh, hey Yumi" Naruto replied, turning his head around. "How did you know?"

"Well, considering the fact that you're in this room with a hitai-ate on your head, you had to have passed." She said, laughing softly at Naruto's expression.

A loud pink-haired girl interrupted them rudely, saying smugly, "May I pass?"

Yumi sighed. She knew all about Sakura's huge pathetic crush on Sasuke, and she didn't even need her kekkai genkai. It was extremely obvious. Naruto gave Sakura an admiring look, and Yumi took note of this. She wondered if Naruto liked Sakura. Gee, that would complicate things…

"Move it, Naruto-baka!" she shouted.

Yumi winced; this girl disgusted her. She was supposed to be smart, but she didn't even realize how much her harsh words hurt people.

"Oh, so her mighty highness wants me and Naruto to move so she can sit next to Sasuke?" Yumi said sweetly, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, I would actually," Sakura retorted, with an equally, if not greater, fake smile on _her_ face.

"Well, go piss off you selfish girl." Yumi snapped, her temper rising, "Just because you have a huge crush on Sasuke doesn't mean the whole world bows down to your every whim."

"What?! You rude baka!" she shouted.

"If you want to sit next to your _one true love _so bad, go pull up a chair. I'm not moving."

Yumi turned away from the appalled Sakura only to find Naruto crouching in front of Sasuke, their faces inches away from each other. They were glaring at each other so intensely you could almost see the electricity crackling between their eyes.

"Naruto you jerk, leave Sasuke alone!" Sakura yelled loudly. She wasn't the only one. A whole herd of girls had gathered, and they were all yelling at Naruto.

_Pathetic_, Yumi thought, shaking her head.

Yumi couldn't hear what Naruto and Sasuke were saying over the yells of the girls, but when she saw a boy in front of them move his elbow, she knew all too well what disaster would commence.

"Naruto, no, wait—" she said weakly.

Too late. Naruto was shoved forward onto Sasuke and Yumi looked away as their lips met.

All the girls looked shocked and appalled, and also jealous. _They_ had wanted Sasuke's first kiss; that much was obvious.

"Hey, Sasuke, I didn't know you swung that way." Yumi teased, smirking heavily, "You too Naruto. You should have at least openly admitted it, so you wouldn't get these poor ladies hopes up." She started laughing as both boys gagged, trying to get the taste out of their mouths.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Naruto yelled desperately to Sakura.

"Naruto…" Sakura growled. Naruto looked up hopefully. "You make me sick!" she shouted.

She clenched her hands into a fist and brought it in to punch Naruto, when Yumi, so quick nobody even saw her move, blocked it easily with one hand. Yumi glared at her, disgust evident in her eyes.

"Naruto said it was an accident." Yumi said, ice dripping from every word, and her eyes flashing dangerously. Sakura backed away in fright. "Get over it. Beating up Naruto when it wasn't even his fault will not make anything better, and reacting that way to a problem is immature and childish. Grow-up, and go away."

Now everyone in the room, even Sasuke, had their eyes on Yumi and Sakura, wondering what Sakura's reaction would be. To everyone's surprise, she turned around and stomped off, muttering angrily to herself, and the rest of the girls followed suit. All eyes turned to Yumi, who was simply sat there and started staring at the ceiling, a smirk evident on her face. _Works every time, _she thought smugly.

Iruka-sensei walked in and grabbed everyone's attention away from Yumi. He started his speech. "From this day forward, you are no longer mere students on ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi. But, among the ranks of the shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. You greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a jounin, a more senior ninja, who will guide you and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments." Yumi nodded her head impatiently; she wanted to get on with the cells already! "I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal," he explained as he began reading off the cells. After a couple of minutes of reading, he announced, "Next, cell number 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto let out a cheer as Sakura looked downhearted, "…Uchiha Sasuke," This time Sakura screamed for joy while Naruto sulked and Yumi rolled her eyes "…and Uindo Yumi.". Yumi looked up, interested. _I'm in a 4-man cell? _she thought, bemused,_ With a selfish snob, an ice-cold Sasuke, and a loud Naruto? This could get interesting…_

"Why do I have to be in a four-man cell with…Yumi" Sakura complained, glaring at Yumi and saying the name with a tone that most people would use to refer to a rabid rat.

"Thank you for referring to me so kindly, Sakura" Yumi said sarcastically.

"Sakura," Iruka started patiently, "we couldn't divide everyone evenly into groups of three, so I thought it would be best if I balanced out your team with Yumi."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled angrily at his teacher, "What were you thinking of, saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself with that loser Sasuke!"

"Of the twenty eight of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto," Iruka responded, his patience running thin, "While you had the lowest. The idea is to balance your different strengths..._that's_ why you ended up together!" he finished as many of the students erupted into laughter.

"Hmm...Just don't drag me down...dunce!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"What'd you call me?!" Naruto shouted threateningly.

"Just knock it off, Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Yumi rolled her eyes again and sighed dejectedly _Oh, this will definitely be a long day… _

"OK, everyone," Iruka-sensei announced over everyone's voices, "I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed!"

Biting into some sweet dango up top a cherry tree, Yumi sighed happily. She loved dango, and never seemed to get enough of it. She stared dreamily up at the sky as a cool breeze danced around, when she suddenly sensed Sasuke's presence nearing her. She automatically looked down to find him staring up at her.

"Do you want something Sasuke?" she asked indifferently.

"Yeah," he replied coolly. "I was wondering if you've seen Naruto."

"Sure I've seen him. After he attacked you, tied you up, and transformed into you, he went over to Sakura to try to get her to say what she thinks about him." she replied just as coolly in one breath, enjoying the astonished look on Sasuke's face.

"How—what—how did you know?" He asked, still shocked.

"Saw it happen from this nice view in the cherry tree!" Yumi said cheerfully. "Quite an interesting lunch show, I must say!"

She could see Sasuke's eyes blazing with irritation, and he demanded, "Why didn't you do anything?"

"Dunno," she shrugged, "Didn't feel like it."

Sasuke gave her a cold stare, which she returned back with just as much force, surprising him. Most of the time, girls would be swooning over him, and trying to get his attention, but Yumi was exactly the opposite. Never had a girl ever acted this indifferent towards him, and although Sasuke didn't really like it, he had to admit it was a lot better than the typical screaming fan-girl.

"Well, now that my peaceful lunch has been interrupted, might as well go look for Naruto." Yumi said, sighing. She quickly shoved the remaining dango in her mouth, and jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully on her feet. "Come one, let's go look for him," she said, looking over her shoulder to Sasuke.

Sasuke, who had not been expecting this reaction, walked alongside her, still a bit perturbed by her un-fan-girl-like behavior.

"You know," Yumi started, "as much as I like Naruto as a friend, this is low." Yumi glanced over at Sasuke, who was giving her an indifferent stare. "Look, if we're going to be on the same team, we might as well get along." Yumi pointed out, and she sighed, "And that includes you not acting like an emotionless rock."

For a fleeting instant, Sasuke looked surprised, but then his cool composure took over, and he nodded silently as they approached Sakura, who had jumped up in her eagerness to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! My sweet, old-fashioned boy!" Sakura squealed, as both Sasuke and Yumi stared at her. "Did you summon up your nerve?! I'm right here, ready and waiting!" she squealed again as Yumi winced.

"Recess is over. Where's that jerk, Naruto?" was Sasuke's cold reply.

"You're changing the subject again!" Sakura said, her voice edged with annoyance. "Can't we get away from Naruto for just one second?! He always comes between us!" Sasuke and Yumi stopped at looked at her.

"It's because he was badly brought up!" Sakura continued, her voice grating on Yumi's nerves. "You know, because he never had any parents? He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish! If I did the kinds of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life! Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time? Kids without families always grow up selfish."

Now Yumi was fuming at Sakura's pigheadedness. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"That, and lonely," Sasuke said to her, dislike and irritation etched on his face.

"What?" Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare!" Yumi thought she heard a hint of pain and sadness in his hard voice.

"...Wha... What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Sakura asked, fearful at the disgusted glares she was receiving from the two.

"You…make me sick!" Sasuke said harshly. Yumi agreed wholeheartedly.

They stalked off toward the Academy, leaving a shocked Sakura behind them. But they soon met Naruto, running towards them.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"A simple rope trick. Any good ninja is an escape artist. Try to keep that in mind...dunce." Sasuke responded, smirking at him.

"That was low Naruto." Yumi said, staring down at Naruto in disappointment. "I expected better from you."

She left the two boys to stare at her as she strolled down to the Academy gates.

"This is Naruto's house, isn't it?" a mysterious person asked the Hokage.

"Yes," the Third responded. "He's clumsy, but you're the best choice to watch him. You have a talent for sniffing things out. What's more, another member of the cell you shall oversee will be Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan, and Uindo Yumi."

"Uindo Yumi, eh?" the person asked musingly.

"Have you heard of her?"

"How could I not?" was his reply. "She and her clan, the Uindo, were among the best in Konoha. Their abilities with wind were legendary, as were their psychic abilities. Yumi was the best and brightest of them all…but then, that tragedy…"

"It's best not to speak about that incident," the Third said softly. "Remember, it's top secret. Nobody is supposed to know other than myself and her."

"Yes, I apologize, Hokage-sama" he said, looking down.

"Look up," The Hokage requested softly, "I'm trusting you with this team. No one else but you will be able to raise them to the best of their abilities. And….oh, yes…" The Third added chuckling, "let's not lie to her. She will no doubt see straight through the deception, and she won't be happy."

"No, indeed," The stranger replied, amusement clear in his voice. "Thank-you for entrusting me with this job, Hokage-sama. I shall not fail you."

The Third nodded, and the mysterious person disappeared in a puff of smoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, do you like it? Constructive criticism is always appreciated and I'd love for you to tell me what you think. I do hope Yumi's not too much of a know-it-all. If you think she is, tell me and I'll try and fix it. If there are any spelling or grammar errors, tell me! More chapters coming soon! (Well, as soon as I can freakin figure out HOW)**

**Oh, yeah, and Uindo means wind in Japanese. (What does this tell us about Yumi? READ ON! Ohayo means good morning. If you don't understand Japanese, just ask me what a word means. I'll use Japanese sometimes in my stories so be prepared. Also, if there are these marks :---------------, in the middle of the story, it means that the story is now in a different point of view. This is rare, but watch out anyways!**


	2. Chapter II: The Sensei

**The second part of my story! Yay!**

Chapter II: The Sensei

After lunch, Yumi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke joined their classmates to meet their new sensei. After about three hours of waiting, Iruka-sensei and all of the students had all left except for Team Seven.

Naruto opened the screen doors, peeked outside, and looked left to right, trying to find their sensei.

"Cut it out, Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"Why are we the only cell whose teacher hasn't shown up yet?!" Naruto complained. "All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers. Even Iruka-sensei left!"

Yumi was irritated. Their sensei was really late, and her patience was long gone. She heard Naruto laughing with excitement, and she watched as he climbed on stool and shoved a chalk eraser in between the screen doors.

"It's what he gets for making us wait!" Naruto said defensively at Sakura's glare, before he jumped off the stool that he was standing on.

"Grow up!" Sakura told him harshly. "I want no part of it."

Yumi almost snorted. She could tell at inside, Sakura was bursting with excitement at this prank.

"Hmmf," Sasuke smirked, "no way could a superior shinobi could be caught by such a simple booby trap!"

"Somehow…" Yumi muttered, so softly that no one heard but herself, "I don't think so,"

A hand slid between the doors and opened it. The eraser promptly fell onto their sensei's head.

"HA HA HA HA! Gotcha! Good one!" Naruto yelled, pointing at their new sensei and laughing at his successful prank.

"I'm sorry, sensei." Sakura said, her voice dripping with honey, "I tried to stop him, but Naruto..." Sakura trailed off.

_Suck up_. Yumi thought viciously.

"Hmm..." Their sensei mused, "How shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say...I hate all of you!"

They all stared at him.

After they had followed their sensei outside, he turned around and instructed, "Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves,"

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"You know. The usual. Your favorite thing...what you hate the most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that," Kakashi answered, shrugging.

"Help us out here, coach!" Naruto whined. "You go first. Show us how it's done."

"That's right!" Sakura agreed. "After all, you're a complete stranger to us...a mystery,"

"Oh...me?" Their sensei replied thoughtfully, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business...but anyway, I have lots of hobbies..." Kakashi trailed off, looking up at the sky in thought.

Yumi silently laughed at him, thinking, _Of course he wouldn't tell any of us anything. He doesn't even know us!_

"Hey...he said a lot...but all we really learned was his name," Sakura whispered.

"Now, it's your turn. Starting with you on the right," Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.

"Me, right?" he started cheerfully, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Master Iruka treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water." Naruto continued naming more things about himself, all of which pertained to ramen. Then he said something unexpected, "My dream is to one day... be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!" He said proudly. Yumi smiled at him. His eyes had always shone with a big dream, and this must have been it. "My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

"Next!" Kakashi called out.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said in his cold, uncaring voice, "There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see how it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'...that's just a word...but what I do have is ambition. I plan to restore my clan, and there's someone I have sworn...to kill."

_Interesting Character, _Yumi thought,_ I wonder what happened to make him like that? Such pain in his eyes…he must have had a terrible past…_

"Next!"

"My name is Uindo Yumi." Yumi said in a bored tone, "I like a lot of things, most of all dango, and I also hate a lot of things, including the cold and the heat. Gee, I have lots of hobbies too; mostly training and eating dango, but since you don't care about those, I won't elaborate. I don't really have any dreams, and if I did, they definitely don't concern you. That's all you need to know, and it would be wasting all of our times if I said any more." She shrugged and resumed staring off into space. The others stared at her indifferent being.

"And finally... the other young lady…" Kakashi said after a long pause.

"I am Haruno Sakura.!" She squealed. Yumi winced noticeably. "My favorite thing is...well, it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy...and that boy is...uh... let's move on to my dream." Sakura blushed furiously. "I hate...Naruto! My hobbies are—"

"Enough." Kakashi interrupted, cutting off Sakura, much to Yumi's relief. "I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"Yes sir! What will our duties be? Our first real shinobi mission!" Naruto said excitedly, bouncing with energy.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell."

"What is it? What?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Survival exercises." Kakashi said simply.

"Survival exercises?" Naruto asked again, looking puzzled.

"But why would that be a mission?" Sakura's know-it-all attitude cut in, "Our school days were full of survival training!"

"But you'll have to survive against me. It won't be your typical practice." Kakashi explained.

"Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto questioned further.

Kakashi snickered at the four of them. Yumi just rolled her eyes. _Get on with it already!_ She silently yelled at him.

"The survival training is to determine whether we will continue being ninja or not," Kakashi answered smugly, still chuckling.

"What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked him with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, nothing," he snickered, "it's just that...if I told you, you'd chicken out!"

"Chicken out...? Why!" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Of the twenty-eight members of your graduating class, only nine or ten will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other eighteen or seventeen must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66 rate of failure."

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto looked disbelievingly at Kakashi, their mouths agape. Yumi ignored them, and listened intently to their sensei.

"Ha Ha Ha! See? You're chickening out already!"

"That sucks!" Naruto yelled furiously at Kakashi. "We've been through hell! What about our graduation test!"

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential." He said carelessly.

"SAY WHAT!" Naruto screamed. Yumi winced at his deafening voice.

"In any event," Kakashi continued, ignoring Naruto. "We'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't have breakfast before-hand...unless you enjoy throwing up."

Yumi saw right through Kakashi's lie. _Looks like I'll be having breakfast then–and a big one at that, _she thought._ He's trying to deceive us. First, he scares us with the 66 rate of failure. Then he makes the comment about throwing up. He obviously wants us to be hungry so he could split the team up. He wants us to fight over lunch. Interesting, Kakashi, but you can't fool me with those lies._ Yumi smirked as Kakashi glanced over to her.

_Just as Hokage-sama said_, he thought defeatedly,_ I can't lie to her._

"Your assignments are in this handout. Memorize it, and don't be late!" he ordered, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise going to be?!" Sakura asked in a panicky voice after he left.

"Don't listen to him," Yumi said coolly to Sakura.

"Huh?"

"He was lying. He wants us to go hungry so he can make us fight over lunch." She explained calmly.

"W–wait! How do you know that!" she demanded shrilly.

"Now if I told you, Sakura, that would suck the fun out of everything," she teased. Sasuke, who was listening to the whole thing, smirked at Yumi's answer. "The fact remains firm. He's lying. Eat breakfast, and eat plenty of it. I don't care whether you believe me or not, but I for one am going to eat a lot. See ya, I'm off to train." She calmly strode away from the other three, ignoring the astonished looks they gave her.

**Well, once again, please review! This is a boring chapter; I know TT. And, also as always, GO WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I REALLY want to know the bad points in my story, so I need lots and lots of criticism! **


	3. Chapter III: The Test

The first time around I submitted the wrong chapter! Thank you Eyes of Lunacy for poitning that out, and for the wonderful review!

Part three (correctly submitted this time) of my story!

Chapter III: The Test

At 5:00 the next morning, Yumi's alarm clock rang shrilly, the sound cutting through the air. A hand smashed the off button, and Yumi sleepily sat up, rubbing her tired sky-blue eyes. Groggily, she began her usual morning routine, brushing her raven hair up into a tight bun, placing a cloth over it, and securing it with a dark-blue ribbon. She pulled on her ninja fishnet, and slipped into her kimono-like, buckling a blue belt over it, and tucking a triangular cloth with her clan's symbol around the edges. She tugged on her capris and gloves, lastly slipping into her ninja sandals and tying her forehead protector on. After making sure all of her weapons and tools were in place, she trudged out the door and into the kitchen.

Her footsteps echoed across the empty apartment as she made her usual breakfast of toast and eggs, and, because she had a feeling that her teammates didn't take her advice, she toasted several extra pieces of bread and tossed it into a bag. Yumi walked out the door, barely stopping to close it behind her as she headed towards the training grounds.

It was around 6:00 by the time she got there, and her team greeted her—with growling stomachs. Yumi laughed, the melodious sound drifting across the field.

"You didn't eat breakfast did you?" she gasped out through her laughter, already knowing the obvious answer.

They stared up at her defiantly, and sent Yumi into another fit of laughter as they glared at her.

"Don't worry!" she assured them cheerfully, "I, being the great teammate that I am, brought toast for all of you!"

"Yay!" Naruto yelled happily, his stomach grumbling.

Yumi smiled, reached into her bag and pulled out several pieces of toast, which Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto eyed hungrily. She tossed them out to her teammates, and watched, amused, as they gobbled down the food. "Hey, hey!" she chuckled, "There's plenty more in the bag, if you're still hungry! No need to eat so fast!"

Smiling, she brought out some dango from the bottom of the bag, and bit into the sweet food as she sighed contentedly and looked up at the blue sky.

Several minutes later, Yumi peered inside the empty bag.

"Geez guys," she said, shaking her head, "When I said you could eat all you want, I didn't really think you would finish all thirty pieces of toast! God, you must have been hungry!"

After about an hour of waiting, Naruto yelled, "WHERE IS OUR STUPID SENSEI!?"

"He's over an hour late!" Sakura agreed angrily.

"I think he's sleeping…" Yumi answered uncaringly.

"Huh?' Naruto and Sakura looked at her in surprise, "How do you know?"

Yumi shrugged. "Dunno, it just seems kinda obvious, doesn't it?" Sasuke smirked again upon hearing Yumi's response. "Well, I think I'll follow his example and do the same," Yumi continued, yawning. "'Night, team," and with that she promptly fell asleep.

Sasuke almost laughed out loud, but, regaining his cool composure, swallowed it and the laugh died in his stomach. He looked at her calm face, a stray raven hair gently blowing across it. She was beautiful... then, upon realizing what he had just thought, he mentally smacked himself, and resumed his angry staring into space, although occasionally sparing Yumi a glance now and then…just to make sure she was OK, he assured himself.

At around 11:00, when the sun was almost overhead, Kakashi appeared, abruptly waking up Yumi from her peaceful slumber, as he said cheerfully, "Good morning team!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled furiously at their sensei.

"I've set the alarm to go off at noon." He continued, ignoring them "I have here two small bells. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails...doesn't get lunch! Instead, you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you." As if on cue, Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's stomachs all growled simultaneously, as if they hadn't eaten in days. Yumi just sighed exasperatedly. _They just had about 10 pieces of toast apiece! _She thought, frustrated_, You would think that would hold them over for more than a few hours!_ "All you need is just one bell...apiece." Kakashi said, "But since there aren't enough to go around, two of you are definitely headed for the stump. And whoever those two are will be the first to fail! Two of you are on your way back to school...and disgrace. You may, if you choose, use weapons. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

"But...but sensei you'll be in danger!" Sakura protested in panic.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser!" Naruto accused. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Only the weak speak loudly." Kakashi stated. "Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!" The word "dunce" rang loudly in Naruto's head. Furious with their sensei, he grabbed a kunai and got ready to attack. Quick as a flash, so quick they didn't even see him move, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, grabbed his kunai hand, and placed it behind Naruto's neck, the pointed surface almost touching the exposed skin. "No so fast. I didn't say 'go'...but at least you struck to kill…so, it seems you've begun to respect me. Heh-heh-heh..." he chuckled, "Maybe...just maybe...I'm starting to like you four. And now...ready...get set... GO!"

Yumi, Sasuke, and Sakura concealed themselves behind the forest, staring at the immobile Kakashi, and each trying to think up of a battle plan.

_The basis of all shinobi arts is to become invisible…eradicate yourself…_Kakashi thought._ All four of them are well hidden…_

"It's time for the match to begin!" Naruto announced confidently, facing Kakashi and pointing at him. "Let's make it a real match, worthy of the greatest warrior!"

"You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match…" Kakashi muttered.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and muttered, "Idiot,"

"Come now, is he really as bad as that?" Yumi whispered, suddenly appearing behind him. Sasuke jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed.

"Shouldn't we help, Naruto?" Yumi asked, ignoring Sasuke's question, and watching as Kakashi pulled out his book, _Make-Out Paradise._

"Why should we help him?" Sasuke asked stubbornly, "He got himself into this mess."

"So, you're not going to help him?" Yumi looked at Sasuke in disgust. "You disappoint me. I can't believe you wouldn't even help a teammate. Well…" she sighed, "I can't say I expected more for someone who only cares about himself. I bet you don't even care If Naruto gets hurt or not! Your own comrade!" Yumi stood up, still staring at Sasuke in cold disappointment, and he felt shivers go up his spine as he looked into her icy eyes. "One question," she whispered, so softly he had to strain to hear it, "you don't have to answer it though. Would you help me if I needed it?" With that, she sprinted off, racing through the trees at an incredible speed.

Sasuke watched Yumi leave until he could no longer sense her chakra. He silently turned back to watching Kakashi and Naruto.

"_Would you help me if I needed it?"_ That question was still ringing in his head as Sasuke tried to answer it. _Of course I would! Wait! Why did I think that!? _he mused._ Well, now that I think about it, she's the closest thing to a friend that I've ever had…_

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted as he spotted eight distinct bodies of Naruto leap out of the water. His eyes widened as another Naruto came from behind Kakashi and grabbed him. As one of the clones came at Kakashi, fists clenched and ready to punch, he saw a blur appear before Kakashi. As he looked closer, he realized that Yumi had blocked Naruto's punch with a metal-plated fan.

"Nice tactic Naruto," Yumi complimented, "But look," she gestured to where Kakashi previously was, and where Naruto's clone was now. "He used the art of substitution! If I hadn't blocked your punch, you would have only punched yourself!"

Naruto looked at her, dumbstruck, and then pointed at her accusingly, "You're Kakashi-sensei aren't you!"

Yumi looked at him in disbelief. "No I'm not, Naruto! Kakashi fled and he's in the forest somewhere!"

Suddenly, one of the clones came at Yumi, ready to punch. She blocked him once again with her fan, and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I'M NOT KAKASHI SO DON'T GO ATTACKING ME!" but to no avail. All of the clones came at her, ready to attack, "OH I _GIVE_ UP!" she yelled exasperatedly as she blocked more flying hands and sprinted off, leaving all of the clones behind.

Sasuke shook his head, _That baka._

Yumi sprinted through the trees, fuming, and trying to get as far away from Naruto as possible, when a shrill scream broke the silence.

_Sakura!_ Yumi rushed through the forest, and after a few seconds, sensed Sakura's presence. She pulled back some branches to find Sakura, who had fainted with foam coming out of her mouth. Yumi almost laughed at Sakura's ridiculous position, but stifled it just in time; she didn't want Kakashi to hear. She bent over Sakura and lifted her up, grunting a bit at how heavy she was

_How does such a skinny girl weigh so much!?_ She asked herself, before lugging Sakura away to a clearing. Suddenly, she felt a great explosion of chakra just in front of her. She peered through the brush to find Sasuke using an incredible fire jutsu. Yumi stared in admiration at the huge flames, but spotted Kakashi's hands slip out of the ground and latch onto Sasuke's ankles before yanking him down. Concealing her chakra, she silently listed to what Kakashi was telling Sasuke.

"Shinobi battle technique, lesson number three—ninjutsu…but at least, as you predicted, your performance was head and shoulders above that of your companions, except maybe for Yumi. Oh, well! You know what they say! The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down, right? Heh-heh-heh…" Kakashi snickered and vanished in a poof of smoke.

"CRAP!" Sasuke muttered angrily.

After no longer sensing Kakashi's presence, Yumi stepped through the bushes and walked in front of Sasuke.

"Need help?" she smirked at him as she set Sakura down.

He looked up at her more in surprise then annoyance. Sakura stirred, and both of their attentions were brought on her. She drowsily opened her eyes, but upon seeing Sasuke, she quickly sat up and screamed, "EEEYAAGH! IT'S SASUKE'S HEAD…IT'S BEEN SEVERED!"

Yumi started laughing as Sakura fainted once again.

"Stupid girl," Sasuke muttered. Upon hearing him, Yumi just laughed harder.

After listening to her laugh for several more seconds, he said loudly, "Um…little help here maybe?"

"Ah, sumimasen!" she apologized through chuckles. Yumi reached down and yanked hard on Sasuke's head, pulling him out of the ground

"AUGH!" he yelled in pain.

"Gomen Sasuke, but it's your fault for getting trapped!"

Sakura moaned, and Yumi and Sasuke both glanced over at her. Sakura opened her eyes, and upon seeing Sasuke, his head firmly on his shoulders, hugged him in a flash, her arms crushing his ribs in a vice-like grip. Yumi tried her best to stifle her laughter as Sasuke glared at her, but to no avail. She just laughed harder as Sasuke attempted to push off Sakura, saying loudly, "Yeah…fine…ok…YOU CAN LET GO NOW!" Sakura reluctantly released her hold on Sasuke, as he massaged his aching ribs and stood up. "Time's running out. It's almost noon. I'm off."

"Sasuke—" Sakura began tentatively, "do you honestly believe you can get one of those bells?"

"I got close enough to touch them…this time I'll take them." He replied calmly, shrugging his shoulders.

"WHAT! Really! Wow…you're so amazing…" Sakura smiled in awe. "Uh…I mean…there's no more time and…even if we couldn't manage it this time…I'm sure next time, if we give it our all…" Sakura trailed off as Sasuke glared at her.

"Only I can kill him," Sasuke said softly, lost in a memory.

"Who?" Sakura asked cluelessly, "You mean…Kakashi-sensei?"

"He made me… cry…"

"You cried…? What… What are you talking about…?"

_Sakura, _Yumi fumed_, Get a clue and SHUT UP!_

"My only goal is to have my revenge. I have to become stronger than he is…now." A ring was heard in the distance. "Oh…crap! I should have saved my breath."

Three boxed lunches were set in front of the group ten minutes later. Sakura, Sasuke, and Yumi all sitting around the stump where Naruto was tied up. Everyone's stomach growled, except for Yumi. Yumi really didn't need to eat much, and her big breakfast would hold her off until dark.

"Oh my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl!" Kakashi teased, "By the way, you four…I have an announcement about this exercise. None of you need to worry any more about being sent back to the ninja academy," Kakashi said looking at Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

"YEAH!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Even me? After the way I fainted! We all passed?" Sakura asked in wonder.

Even Sasuke smirked, if only just a little. "Hmm…"

"THIS ROCKS! IT MEANS ALL FOUR OF US…" Naruto bounced up and down in excitement and Sakura squealed, while Sasuke just sat there smirking.

"…are hopeless." Kakashi finished. "More schooling would be pointless. NONE OF YOU WILL EVER BE SHINOBI!"

Naruto stopped mid-bounce, and his and Sakura's and Sasuke's faces looked crushed.

Yumi stared Kakashi suspiciously; _Something does not feel right…_

**So, once again, reveiw please! Ask me any questions you want, and give me LOTS AND LOTS OF CONTRUCTIVE CRTISIM! Or just a comment. I don't care. Just...REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter IV: Pass or Fail? The Conclusion

**Argh! The original chapter title is "Pass or Fail? Kakashi's Conclusion", but the stupid chapter thingie won't let me type it out, so I had to substitue with "Pass or Fail? The Conclusion." This may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me! WAHHHH! MY CHAPTER!!!**

**Ahem.**

**I forgot to say it before, but with a heavy heart I shall say it now: ****Naruto does not belong to me, no matter HOW MUCH I want him too sigh. **

**Yumi, however, DOES belong to me, so keep your paws off her! **

**Shields Yumi like an overprotective mother "Don't worry, Yumi-chan! I won't let those perverts get you!"**

**Yumi: "WTF? 0o"**

**Anyway, the 4th chapter! Hope you like it!**

Chapter IV: Pass or Fail? Kakashi's Conclusion

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIVE UP!" Naruto yelled. "GIVE ME A BREAK! Okay, so maybe none of us got our hands on one of you stupid bells, but why the hell should we quit over that?"

"Because not one of you three...HAS WHAT IT TAKES!" Kakashi emphasized. Sasuke, infuriated, grabbed a kunai and ran at him, only to find himself on his stomach with Kakashi on his back. "What you are is a trio of spoiled brats!"

"Don't step on Sasuke! GET OFF OF HIM!" Sakura yelled, glaring at Kakashi. Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Kakashi-sensei...why did you say trio and three?" Naruto asked slowly, "Shouldn't it be four?"

"Because out of you four, Yumi was the only one who passed!" Kakashi explained angrily, "Now, back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with you behavior? Well, are you?" Kakashi glared at them menacingly. "Did you even stop to wonder for one minute why you were divided into teams?"

"Uhh...excuse me?" Sakura said idiotically. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not," Kakashi continued. "So you missed the entire point of the exercise."

"It has a point...?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Of course." Kakashi said, his patience starting to run thin, "And that point determines whether or not you would succeed. Yumi was the only one out of the entire squad to realize what that was."

"But you haven't explained what it is!" Sakura whined. Yumi looked at Sakura in disbelief.

"...I don't believe this," Kakashi mumbled, shaking his head.

"Aw, come on, already! TELL US!" Naruto demanded.

"It's..._teamwork_." Kakashi emphasized, "If the four of you had come at me _together_...you might've been able to take the bells."

"If we were expected to function as a team," Sakura asked angrily, "why did you only have two bells? Even if we'd worked together, two of us still would have had to go without lunch. You're preaching about teamwork, but you played us against each other!"

"Now you get it!" Yumi said, throwing up her hands. "Of _course_ he was playing us against each other."

"Correct, Yumi."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"The situation was set up to reveal which of you would set aside your individual interests and propose to the other that you work together for the good of all," Kakashi lectured. "Instead of which...you, Sakura, ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you while you focused your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was." Sakura blushed furiously. "Naruto tried to do single-handedly what should've been the work of all four. Sasuke had already decided that the other three just got in the way, and he was better off playing solo! But Yumi tried to get Sasuke to help, and she helped all of you!" Kakashi paused and looked at all of them in disgust, "You are a team! Yes, it's necessary for ninja to have individual skills, but what's more important is teamwork!" Yumi snapped her head up, _Where is he going with this?_ she wondered suspiciously. "Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger," Kakashi continued, unaware of Yumi's suspicion as he reached back to his pouch for a kunai. "You might as well kill them yourself. Here's an example...Sakura! Yumi! Kill Naruto. Or Sasuke dies." Kakashi said, moving his kunai blade to Sasuke's neck.

Yumi moved so fast, no one could see her, not even Kakashi. She appeared in-between Sasuke and Kakashi, and in one strong punch, knocked him off Sasuke and sent him flying. She then disappeared again in a burst of speed and reappeared in front of him as he hit the ground.

"Never do that again," Yumi growled, glaring at a wide-eyed Kakashi. "Let's get some things straight." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke watched, mouths agape. "One, you attempt to hurt my comrades, I'll do the same. Second, I'm on their team. If you fail them, you fail me, too." Yumi's face was now inches away from Kakashi's. "Third, you deserved that. Got it? Good."

Leaving behind a very stunned Kakashi, Yumi walked over to Sasuke and offered him a hand, and helped him up. Kakashi cleared his throat, and everyone's attention turned back to him.

"The day will come when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make a choice." he continued, like nothing had happened. "When you are on a mission, your lives will always be on the line. Look at the marker..." he gestured to the stone memorial behind him, "all of names carved in the stone. Heroes of our village. Ninja."

"That's it! I just made up my mind!" Naruto announced excitedly, "There's where I want my name to go! I'm not gonna throw my life away! I want to be like them—a hero!"

"...but the one listed there aren't just any heroes..." Kakashi said softly.

"Really? What kinda heroes are they? Come on! Come on!" he said eagerly.

"K.I.A." Yumi answered miserably.

"K.I.A..." Naruto said slowly. "That sounds cool!"

"It means 'killed in action,'" Sakura said quietly.

Naruto's enthusiasm disappeared as quickly as it came, and his face took on a rare expression of sadness.

"This is a memorial. It includes the names of my best friends…" Kakashi trailed off. "Pay attention! I'm giving you all one last chance, one that will be more difficult then our last little game with the bells. You'll have four hours instead of one to get the bells, and I won't go easy on you this time. If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes." Kakashi threw a bento box at all of them except Naruto. "I forgot this was a four-man cell. No sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He brought it on himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself. If either of you feeds him, you fail the test right then and there," Kakashi said sternly. He stared intensely at them. "My word is law. Understand?" Kakashi disappeared once again, leaving nothing but a smoky cloud.

"Hey, this'll be a breeze!" Naruto shouted at the vanishing cloud as if Kakashi was still there. "I can go without lunch! No problem!" As soon as he finished, his stomach rumbled with hunger.

Yumi sensed Kakashi's presence just a short distance away, concealed behind a tree. _So he's watching us, seeing what we'll do,_ she thought, scoffing. Yumi opened her bento box, and broke apart the chopsticks, and stood up. Picking the food up with the chopsticks, she stood in front of Naruto.

"Say, 'ahhh,'" Yumi ordered, holding up the chopsticks near his face.

"Wh—" Naruto was cut off when Yumi, seizing the opportunity, shoved the food in his mouth. Naruto tried to speak, but Yumi kept his mouth closed.

"Now, Naruto," Yumi said slowly, talking to him as if he was a child, "Chew...and swallow. Good boy!" After Naruto gulped the food down, he opened his mouth again to speak, but Yumi wouldn't let him, and she stuck more food in his mouth. "Don't complain. Just eat." She continued to feed him until the box was empty.

"Thanks," Naruto said gratefully, his hungry stomach now content.

"No problem," Yumi assured lazily, and she resumed her seat, leaning against the stump Naruto was tied to. She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft breeze tickling her face. After a few minutes passed, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sakura. "Say it, Sakura. You too, Sasuke,"

"Here," Sasuke said, holding out his food to her.

"Don't need it," Yumi said, her face raised towards the sky, eyes closed. Sasuke got up and sat next to her, blocking the warm sunlight. She opened her mouth to protest, only to find food being shoved in forcefully. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, and she quickly sat up, staring at Sasuke warily as she chewed the food and swallowed.

"Bu...but Sasuke," Sakura protested worriedly, "Master Kakashi told us—!"

"I'm not worried." Sasuke cut in calmly, "He's probably miles away by now. And we'll all need our strength if we're going to work together to get those bells. You're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability."

Sakura looked at her bento box and, after much inner struggling, reluctantly shoved it toward Yumi.

Yumi shook her head, "I really don't need it. I don't need to eat much, and that big breakfast will hold me until dinner. Plus…" she added, smiling, "You're the hungriest of us aren't you? Are you on a diet or something?"

"How did you..." Sakura trailed off, gaping once again at Yumi.

"Heh," Yumi chuckled, "Your stomach was the loudest. I though an earthquake had struck! Anyways, you really don't need it." When Sakura continued staring at Yumi in confusion, she explained, "A diet, I mean. You're quite pretty as it is, but get any skinnier and you'll be a skeleton, which is useless to us in battle."

Sakura looked at Yumi in disbelief. _Did she just compliment me?_ she wondered.

"Eat." Yumi said to her team. "And eat quickly, because Kakashi will probably be here soon."

Sure enough, in about ten seconds, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, glaring down at Team Seven menacingly. "You disobeyed me!" he yelled. "Now you have to suffer the consequences." Kakashi pressed his fingers together, forming several seals as dark storm clouds rolled in, lighting flashing.

"We did it because we are a team," Sasuke told Kakashi hurriedly, moving protectively in front of Yumi. Reluctantly, Yumi admitted, although she was quite capable of protecting herself.

"That's right!" Naruto yelled, agreeing with Sasuke for once, "We are a team, so we're one!"

"Naruto's right! We are one!" Sakura squeaked, terrified by Kakashi's threatening glare.

"YOU..." Kakashi's face was now inches away from Naruto's. Sasuke pushed Yumi back further away from Kakashi. "Pass!" he finished cheerfully.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stared at him.

"We pass! But… why!" Sakura asked, confused.

"You three have taken a giant step forward."

"Umm…how?" Sakura asked again, even more baffled.

"Up until now, all any of you have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say like mindless, little drones," Kakashi lectured again, "A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower then garbage. However, those who do not care for and support their fellows…are even lower than that!"

"Oh!" Sakura said smiling, finally understanding.

"This exercise is now concluded. You all pass! That's all for today, Team Seven. Your duties will commence tomorrow!"

"I… I DID IT! I DID IT! I'M A NINJA! NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!" Naruto screamed, as if he couldn't believe it.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Yumi all strolled away from the field, when Yumi, suddenly realizing that Naruto was still tied to the stump, whipped around, and threw her metal fan towards him at an astonishing speed, cleaning slicing the ropes. As Naruto looked at her, dumbfounded, Yumi smiled, and the fan sailed easily back into her outstretched hand. She waited patiently as Naruto scrambled to keep up, and walked alongside him as Team Seven walked into the sunset.

**AAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDD! Once again, I ask you to reveiw, because reviwes are good for the soul. Tell me what bad and I shall listen! You shall be heard!**

**Yumi: Um, Nymphadorena?**

**Me: Moment of glory**

**Yumi: "Whaaaaateevvvveeer ;)**


	5. Chapter V: Mission to the Snow Country!

**Yes! My next chapter! It's WAY different than the original manga; you'll see!**

Chapter V: Mission to the Snow Country!

Yumi silently weaved through the trees.

"Yumi at point D," she whispered into the earphone.

"Sasuke in point B,"

"Sakura in point C,"

There was a long pause. "Naruto in point A!" he finally said.

"Could you have been any later, dobe?" Sasuke said irritably.

"How far away is the target?" Kakashi quickly spoke into the microphone, cutting off the argument that was sure to follow.

"Five meters," Naruto replied impatiently. "Let's do it already!"

"Alright…Go!"

Yumi jumped in front of the target as Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke came up from behind. Naruto grabbed it, and it turned out to be… a cat. Sakura giggled and Yumi rolled her eyes as the cat angrily clawed at Naruto.

"Remember," Kakashi reminded, "our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says 'Tiger.' Make sure there's no mistake."

"Target confirmed," Sasuke responded.

"Good! Then 'Mission: Find the Missing Pet' is accomplished!"

"WHEN WILL WE GET A _REAL_ MISSION!" Naruto screamed into the microphone.

The rest of Team 7 yelled in pain and tore off the microphones, clutching their ears in agony at Naruto's tremendously loud voice.

"NARUTO!"

"Poor Tiger…" Lady Shijima cooed, crushing the unhappy cat in a huge hug. "Good little kitty-kitty…" she continued cooing in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Now, the next assignment for Kakashi's team seven will be…" the Hookage announced, "hmm…to baby-sit for the council of elders, to run errands to the neighboring village, to help dig sweet potatoes…"

"NO WAY!" Naruto protested loudly. Yumi winced, her ears still ringing from Naruto's previous yell. "NO THANK YOU! BORRRRING! GIVE US SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO DO. SOMETHING IMPORTANT! SOMETHING AMAZING!"

"DON'T BE A FOOL!" Iruka-sensei yelled right back. Yumi's poor ears were now screaming in pain. "You're only a beginner! Everyone starts out doing grunt work. It's where you get experience, so you can work your way up to bigger things!"

"We've done tons of small stuff. Can't we get some action!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, that's enough. Knock it off!" Kakashi commanded.

"Apparently, Naruto needs an explanation of just what these duties are," Hokage-sama said sternly. "Everyday, our village receives many requests for everything, ranging from babysitters to assassination. We take that tremendous variety and sort them into categories from A to D, based on the degree of skill they require. We have also divided the shinobi into classes based on the level of their skills. After we of the Upper Echelon have sorted all the requests, we distribute them those of the level of ability deemed most appropriate. And if the ninja in question completes those duties successfully, then the grateful person he has helped pays him a fee. Thus far, the four of you have only just attained the lowest rank. Level D tasks are the best you could aspire to."

"Hmm… I had pork ramen for lunch yesterday, so I think I'll have miso ramen today," Naruto mumbled, clearly not listening to a word the Hokage was saying.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"I…I'm sorry," Kakashi apologized for Naruto.

"I don't want to hear it!" Naruto said loudly. "All the old fart ever does is apologize and then give me a lecture. But it's not fair. There's more to me than the trouble-making screw-up the old man thinks I am!"

There was a pause.

"Very well," the Hokage said finally, thinking hard. "Since you put it that way…I will permit you to attempt a C-rank task—usually reserved for shinobi of the journeyman level…the protection of a certain individual."

Everyone looked at the Hokage, surprised that he would listen to Naruto.

"All right!" Naruto said excitedly. "WHO IS IT? SOME GREAT LORD? THE DAIMYO? A PRINCESS?"

"Actually, you're right." The Third chuckled. "Why don't you come in?" he called out to the door.

Slowly, the door opened, and an exquisite slipper slid out. The door opened fully as a beautiful girl looking about their age appeared, richly clothed in a spectacular silver-and blue yokata, holding a delicate paper umbrella and looking at them in surprise.

"These are the ninjas that will be protecting me?" she asked doubtfully, her voice high-pitched and musical. She looked around as if better-looking ninja would suddenly appear. Her search unsuccessful, she turned her attention back to them, disappointment clear in her blue eyes. "But they look so…small" she finished.

"No we don't!" Naruto yelled angrily, "We are great Shinobi, some of the best in the village!"

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "I bet you just barely became ninja!"

"Wha—" Naruto was cut off when Yumi placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough Naruto," she said quietly. Looking at the girl's smug face, however, she said, "Although I do wonder why the lady over there is acting so rudely to the very people who will be protecting her life." As the girl gaped at her, she said sternly, "Do not insult the people who will be helping you,"

As the girl stared at her in shock, Yumi stared right back. After a few seconds of silence, the girl looked away, a faint blush on her porcelain skin.

"Well, I guess it's ok…" she mumbled to the Hokage.

Yumi smiled, ignoring the astonished looks everyone was giving her.

"Well," the Hokage cut through the silence, "You will be escorting Yukime," he gestured to the girl, "to the Snow Country."

Yumi froze, and she whispered, "The S-Snow Country?"

"Why, yes, Yumi, is anything wrong?" The Hokage asked, peering at her worriedly.

"No," Yumi, faking a smile. "There's nothing wrong, Hokage-sama, please continue,"

The others had turned their attention back to the Third, all except Sasuke, ho was still staring at Yumi suspiciously. She waved him off and pointed to the Hokage, who had resumed speaking.

"This mission will probably take awhile, so prepare youselfs! And remember, you're going to the Snow Country, so pack warm clothes. OK! Meet at the front gate in one hour! Dismissed!"

As Yumi hurried along to her apartment, she sensed Sasuke's presence nearing. Abruptly, she whipped around to find him walking behind her.

"Do you want something Sasuke?" she asked politely, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah." He answered coolly, "I want to know why you seem so…upset about this mission."

"Upset? I'm not upset!" she assured him, "It was just surprising because we don't get missions from that country often."

When Sasuke continued suspiciously staring at her, she yelled, "OK OK! FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! GEEZ!"

Sasuke, who had not been expecting this outburst, was taken aback, but quickly resumed his cold demeanor.

"Well, you see…" she started reluctantly, clearly not wishing to tell Sasuke this, "…I'm…really…sensitive to temperature. If I get too hot or cold, even by a little I…faint."

Silence.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU REFUSE THE MISSION!"

"I had a feeling." Yumi stated plainly. "A really strong one that this was an important mission that would affect us all. I couldn't refuse."

Sasuke sighed, frustrated, "What kind of lame excuse is that? You might die! We should get a safer mission!"

"A Shinobi is always in danger, Sasuke," she reminded him. "There is no 'safe' mission. Shinning away from dangerous ones will get you nowhere. Besides," she added, "I won't die. Trust me."

She smiled warmly at him, and Sasuke felt his face heat up.

"Well," he sighed in defeat, "I guess I can't make you…but you'd better pack warmly! And…and be careful!"

"Aw, thanks Sasuke," Yumi teased playfully, "Whoever knew that the cold-hearted Uchiha would be so caring about his comrades?"

"Hmph!" Sasuke turned away haughtily, hiding the blush that was forming on his cheeks from Yumi's view.

"Don't worry Sasuke!" she assured, "Nothing _really_ bad will happen! I know it! I'll be OK!"

And, smiling, Yumi waved and walked off, as Sasuke stared at her retreating back until she disappeared from view.

**I know. Shakes head. Sasuke is BEYOND OOC, but I couldn't help it. I hate his stupid emo attitude, and I like this one MUCH better. Besides, I wanted a cute semi-romance between Yumi and Sasuke. I hope it doesn't come off as cheesy. And, as always, your reveiws are greatly appreciated. **

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ THIS!: I'm on a writers block. A serious one. I have NO IDEA what to do next. I chose the Snow Country Mission because the Wave country one focuses too much on Naruto (not that I mind XD, but this is YUMI'S story; not Naruto's), and I couldn't figure out a way to include Yumi in the spotlight, so I changed it! I have alot of cool stuff planned out, but...I DON'T KNOW HOW TO START THE MISSION! SOMEONE HELP ME! IF WRITERS BLOCK WAS AN INJURY I'D BE BLEEDING TO DEATH ON THE SIDEWALK! HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMMEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
